


Why Granny's Shoulders Slumped

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DC Animated Universe two sentence fiction. ''I was going to destroy Earth,'' Granny Goodness muttered as she scowled and her shoulders slumped.





	Why Granny's Shoulders Slumped

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

''I was going to destroy Earth,'' Granny Goodness muttered as she scowled and her shoulders slumped. She viewed Lashina and Mad Harriet trying to harm one another after Mad Harriet accidentally attacked Lashina.

THE END


End file.
